


A clock that never ticks

by Decayingrose



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Dark Magic, Death, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Smut, Good versus Evil, Gothic, Insanity, Multi, Romance, Self Confidence Issues, Sorceresses, Swearing, Triggers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decayingrose/pseuds/Decayingrose
Summary: The gang are back for another school year, after the defeat of Ultimecia everything seems fine or is it when a new evil rises one that's too close for comfort, what will the gang do.





	1. Chapter 1- New beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hi everybody I’m new to AO3: I first posted this story in fanfiction.net under the pen name Selene Shadows last year but I sort of fell out with writing and obviously I’ve had life to contend with but this story will get finished so I’ll probably update twice a week on both sites. In each chapter, I’m going to start adding the song names that I listen to for inspiration.  
> I would be greatly appreciated if people could take time out of their busy life to review and offer constructive criticism, please no flames.  
> Just a little something…  
> Squall Leonhart-19 years old, I will be basing him off his kingdom hearts appearance  
> Rinoa Heartily- 19 years old  
> Quistis Trepe-20 years old  
> Selphie Timmitt- 19 years old  
> Zell Dincht- 19 years old  
> Seifer Almasy- 20 years old  
> Irvine Kinneas- 20 years old  
> Willow Lucas- 19 years old (OC)  
> Dr felicity clemmings-27 years old (OC)  
> Jackson Belmont- 43 years old (OC)  
> This story contains violence, fantasy themes, swearing and scenes of a lemony nature.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own final fantasy VIII, its original plot and characters belong to square enix, I make no profit from this.  
> This chapter contains swearing and scenes with mild threat.  
> Enjoy X

_Chapter 1_ \- New beginnings

It was a crisp cold but sunny morning in Balamb garden. Misty dew glistened on the newly planted tulips and rose beds, the garden had recently undergone new and expensive renovations. The bell rang for an early assembly, it was September the beginning of a new school year.

Rinoa sat on the recently constructed water fountains, the water was ice cold as Rinoa skimmed her fingers across the surface loving the raw bitterness of the element. She turned her head to the entrance of garden, the iron security locked and armed gates were open, wary and sobbing parents clutching their curious and nervous children decked in blue cadet uniform.

She felt like a survivor in a zombie movie, the older SeeD students were wandering around with clumsy steps, half buckled uniforms and rosy cheeks. She too was feeling the effects of last night not from the alcohol but Squall’s intoxicating kiss, it had taken her completely by surprise she never expected Squall to make the first move; but he had smiled so sweetly at her, grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, one hand cradling her face as he bent down to tentatively brush his soft lips against hers, it was magical but it was soon interrupted by Selphie laughing and pointing at them and Irvine saying dirty innuendos that had made them both pull away and blush wildly. Squall had come into himself more since the night she met him: what seemed so long ago at his SeeD graduation ceremony.

So much had changed in the past few months, now that the smoke had cleared, Rinoa could fully comprehend her situation: she was a sorceress, a descendent of Hyne blessed with advanced magic that most people apparently hated and feared. These powers had been passed down or rather cursed upon by Edea however it wasn’t all bad her and Squall had become inevitably closer so much so that she could feel a deep bond running through both of their bodies, she guessed it was to do with her sorceress abilities but not the why.

A sad sigh escaped from her lips what would happen to her now. Rinoa’s role here was finished. Timber had won its independence when ex-sorceress Edea had killed Vinzer Deling president of Galbadia and now all three gardens were steadily recovering from the missile attacks led by Seifer and Edea possessed by Ultimecia.

_What about the kiss, he didn’t confess to me and kisses don’t necessarily mean anything, I know he cares about me more so than the others but he can’t love me not after what I’ve become_ , Rinoa thought to herself. With her mind made up, Rinoa followed the remaining cadets into the hall. Luckily the missiles didn’t destroy the hall, it was a wonder of infrastructure the most beautiful out of all three gardens, whilst Trabia and Galbadia gardens were modern, Balamb was strictly traditional and professional; what you would expect from the founder and main establishment of SeeD, the boys had to wear their uniform according to their rank at special functions and the dormitories were strictly separated into male and female floors so any late night cuddling she hoped to do with Squall was unlikely to happen not that it would get that far.

Large crystal chandeliers hung from the patterned beams on the Victorian ceiling which depicted stained glass art. The hall was an amphitheatre, wooden pews layered up to the back of the room where the older SeeD students were sat, the pews faced the stage where headmaster Cid was sat with Edea to his left, her dainty motherly hands clasped on her lap and to Cid’s right was Squall, two governors she didn’t recognise and Dr Odine, _what was he doing here?_

Rinoa’s heart skipped a beat when her gaze locked onto Squall, she suddenly felt hot and sweaty, damn hormones. Squall had changed , his luscious brown hair was longer, coming down to his shoulders, he seemed taller and more stronger looking or maybe he had always been like that. Rinoa took the only available seat at the back, nobody noticed her even though her blue duster stuck out like a sore thumb.

Cid stood up to the podium clearing his throat he announced “Good morning students, today is the beginning of a new academic year, as some of you are already aware there will be some changes to the garden and the way the course is overseen, your student ambassadors and instructors will tell you of these changes during your class review sessions but firstly I’d like to introduce the faces sat alongside me”.

He gestured to the left, “This is my lovely wife Edea her role is to help with the younger students transition and any counselling or social issues that may arise” Cid indicated Edea to stand up and take a bow, her long raven hair falling down her shoulders she was wearing a lilac dress that accentuated her slim and voluptuous figure, she sat back down clearly feeling uncomfortable with so many eyes staring at her some in awe others in hatred no doubt remembering the terrible deeds she committed as a sorceress; if people’s perception of sorceri was bad beforehand it had become even worse since Edea’s incident.

“Next I would like to introduce Squall Leonhart, the youngest commander in SeeD history, he will be taking over advanced SeeD and dual wielding training for those who are willing to push their boundaries after graduation and finally these two gentlemen and lady are new to garden so lets give them a warm welcome”.

Odine stood up from the far side of the stage, his suit was too big for him, he had a severe bun pulled back from his head, accentuating his ageing face and ugly wrinkles, grey steely eyes locked on the students. “Zankyou headmaster for your kind gesture, my name iz Dr Odine I have tranzferred from Esthar to zet up a new guardian forcez programme, if anyone iz interezted in an apprenticezhip, pleaze come zee me” he said in a strong accent.

Odine’s eyes scanned the audience for Rinoa once he had located her, he gave her a disgusting smile and sat back down. Cid continued on with the introductions “next is Jackson Belmont, he is the replacement proprietor and in charge of garden finances he is also a professor of economics and business and will be handling the pay checks, which I know many of you are looking forward to”.

Belmont was tall and thin, he was In his early forties and had fading blonde hair and a cruel glint in his grey eyes, he wore a tailored suit and looked like a ruthless politician. He just nodded in response whilst fiddling with his tie.

“And finally Dr Felicity Clemmings who will be joining Edea in counselling and assisting Dr Kadowaki”. She was the kindest looking out of the three, average height and curly dark red hair with innocent brown eyes, she seemed a little shy so she remained sat down.

“Now that all the introductions are out of the way, the awards ceremony can begin, I would like to award a group of special SeeDs for their valiant effort in defeating the sorceress Ultimecia”.

Rinoa gasped in surprise she didn’t think he was going to publicly announce the matter, Squall hadn’t expected it either with the shocked expression on his face.

“Will the following SeeDs come on stage, Zell Dincht, Selphie Timmitt, Irvine Kinneas and Quistis Trepe”. Zell was first he came bouncing up to the steps of the stage, he had his SeeD uniform on which you could see was a little tight although Zell was small he made up for it in muscle mass, he thumped Squall on the back before standing next to Cid. Rinoa slipped from her seat and started to move closer to the front keeping to the shadows. Selphie came clumsily down from her spot her brown curly hair was shorter than usual exposing a hickey on the right side of her neck, looks like she and Irvine did get together last night. She skipped merrily to the stage smiled at Squall and Cid and stood next to Zell.

Soon after Irvine came jogging through the hall unlike the others he was the only one wearing his usual attire, he winked at Selphie as he jumped on stage. Lastly Quistis swiftly made her way to the stage as usual she always managed to look elegant even at six in the morning, whatever feud she and Rinoa had was officially over and Rinoa was glad to call her a friend although still a little envious.

“And finally Squall Leonhart” he stood up so that all five were in a line.

“Congratulations all of you as a reward you have been upgraded to the golden residential suite and have your own master qualifications so you can teach   the younger cadets on a substantial pay rise”. The whole hall filled with a frenzy of shouts and wolf whistles, Rinoa tried to push her way through the crowd but the onslaught of commotion kept barging her back, amongst the new cadets she heard some of them say “to hell with the sorceri and kill them all”.

She was pushed all the way back to the hall where she was separated from the main body of the crowd, she looked to the stage where she saw all of her friends laughing and shaking hands with Cid even Squall had cracked a smile. All of a sudden a red haze surrounded Rinoa’s vision. _What the fuck just happened? I know I’m not SeeD but can’t I at least be acknowledged for my part in this after all I’m the one who has to live with a life changing condition and the stigma of being hated and feared all because of that stupid bitch… what the where are these thoughts coming from?_

Rinoa looked down at her shaking hands, strange intricate glyphs were appearing etched on to her hands, although faint she could see the spiralling movement of what looked to be words and runes, rage like she had never known clouded her judgement, the chandeliers were acting like pendulums making creaking noises as they pulled on the delicate chains keeping them attached to to the ceiling. _I wouldn’t care if they were to fall and crush all of those who wish to destroy me,_ the sound of glass smashing shocked Rinoa out of her reverie, without looking back she stormed out of the hall unbeknownst that someone was watching her.

 

Songs

Lord of the rings melody

What’s wrong-Pvris

_Chromatics- running up the hill_


	2. Chapter 2-The sorceress knight bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squall demands answers from Cid and Edea about the love of his life but can he really handle having a sorceress for a girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN- I would like to thank everyone reading and reviewing this, every bit of encouragement helps
> 
> There are no warnings in this chapter
> 
> Disclaimer-I don’t own Final Fantasy VIII nor any characters associated my own characters are stated in the first chapter, I make no profit from this.

Chapter 2- The sorceress knight bond

Squall wished the floor would just swallow him up so he wouldn’t have to deal with one more minute of hell, t-rexaurs, evil sorceri even torture, he could handle but public speaking gave him cold sweats, why did Cid give him a commander status?

Squall tried his best no to fidget but the new uniform felt so uncomfortable, he’d much prefer his bomber jacket and leather pants. Fortunately for him the introductions went fairly quickly and the award ceremony was fleeting.

_I don’t really give a shit if I get extra benefits for just doing my job_

Squall’s blue eyes scanned the audience for Rinoa, she should have been up on stage with him, he’d been surprised when Cid didn’t shout her name out surely, she deserved as much recognition as the rest of them however he wasn’t the only one looking for her, Odine’s greedy eyes were also searching; even before they knew she was a sorceress, Odine the asshole had developed an unhealthy infatuation, which made Squall grind his teeth together he wanted to separate Odine’s head from his body.

Squall scowled at him which sent Odine scuttling away like a rat caught red handed with some cheese. The students in the hall went wild they’d heard all about him and his faithful team, many of them were excited to be working with or to be taught by the heroes. Squalls neck started to feel prickly unease settled in deep into his stomach and all his SeeD instincts kicked in. He looked up from his seat, the chandeliers were swaying above the students nobody else seemed to notice or if they did, they didn’t care.

“Squall, Squall, SQUALL!”

“Sorry what” he didn’t know who he was replying to.

“Squall I’ve been calling your name for the past five minutes, what are you looking at” Quistis said following Squalls focus. Her brows furrowed In confusion as she looked up to the now still chandeliers.

“Whatever its nothing” Squall said.

“Well me and Selphie are going into Balamb for coffee before classes start, I just wanted to let you know commander Leonhart” Quistis smirked at Squall’s annoyed look, she was going to enjoy winding him up.

“I was going to ask Rinoa if she wanted to come with but I’ve not see her so I assume she’s still in bed I don’t blame her”. Squall didn’t like Quistis’s tone, she probably didn’t mean to sound sarcastic and nonchalant but he couldn’t stop remembering the time when she despised Rinoa, not so long ago.

Squall just nodded in acknowledgement he didn’t want to get in an argument with defending Rinoa’s behaviour and he also didn’t want to accept the position of being everybody’s boss and having to deal with any disciplinary actions. He watched her walk away with Selphie and Xu.

Squall walked towards Cid and Edea, he wanted answers.

“Hello Squall how lovely to see you” Edea said sweetly, despite what had happened he harboured no ill will towards her.

“Thank you Edea, its nice to see you as well but I want to talk about Rinoa”

“I knew this would come up, lets speak in my office where we have more privacy” Cid exclaimed.

They walked through the brand new reception, the bulletin board that always stood in the middle was now off to one side where the desk sat and the centre had been made into a cadet area with a café, seating area and a place to relax and talk to friends. Over the past year SeeD had received a lot of negative attention from the media saying that they were all heartless mercenaries that sided with the sorceresses, so to renew the public’s faith in them Cid and Mr Belmont had spent a fortune refurbishing and rebuilding parts of the campus to make it look more of a university rather than a military academy.

The trio continued on to the main lift, only the highest level of clearance SeeD could travel freely to the command centre where Nida and Xu piloted the garden. There was an awkward silence between them in the lift. Squall thought about what he was going to say and how best to approach the new situation. Cid’s office was on the first floor, the hallway had been freshly wallpapered a horrible floral pattern, probably Edea’s idea to make the place more homey.

Cid’s office was exactly how Squall remembered it, an annoying cat motivation picture on the wall, photo frames on the untidy desk, coffee and tea stains covered the little table in the middle where an old fashioned two seater sofa sat.

“Please take a seat, can I interest you in a drink” Cid asked.

Squall shook his head and sat down on the oddly comfortable sofa with Edea sitting beside him and Cid pulling out a compute chair to sit adjacent.

“Well lets get straight to it shall we, what do you want to know?”

“Why wasn’t Rinoa acknowledged during the assembly she deserves more credit than any of us”

“Its complicated”

Squall began to get angry. “Well uncomplicate it then, Rinoa has a right to be treated like everyone else, she is still a human being”

“But she is no longer just a human and it is for that reason, I could not mention her, Squall we all love Rinoa she has become part of our family regardless if she isn’t a SeeD but no one knows she is a sorceress and we need to keep it that way, since Ultimecia’s defeat people have been acting more and more hostile to any woman rumoured to be practicing magic plus all the students would be confused if she came on stage they would find it a bit odd why your client, leader of the forest owls resistance group and General Caraway’s daughter had a part to play in with defeating Ultimecia; who’s going to tell them she’s a sorceress”

Squall sighed in defeat, as much as he hated it Cid was right. Rinoa had to be kept a secret otherwise it could provide an attack.

“I’m sorry Squall I know how difficult this must be for you”

“Thank you Edea I’ve never really had to care about someone else so it’s all new to me, all I know is war, death and destruction for so long I haven’t felt any love nor compassion and Rinoa walks into my life, it scares me a little how much I feel for her”

Edea smiled fondly, all the years she had known him at the orphanage and throughout his time in SeeD he had never shown any human emotion for friendship, camaraderie and even himself, right now the fact that he was unsure of who he was spoke volumes of how much he’d changed since meeting Rinoa and they all had to be thankful for that.

“Anyway I’d like to know more about the sorceress knight bond if that’s possible, I offered to be Rinoa’s knight without really knowing what any of it means all I think about is Seifer and his fucked up relationship with Ultimecia I hope that’s not what it entails”.

“Seifer himself didn’t know what it meant to be a knight despite his obsession, I can say it should never be like that, Ultimecia was controlling him, she made him worship her unhealthily to the point that if he disobeyed he had to kill himself, a real bond is more magical, loving someone you can trust and love for the rest of your days” As she said this she gazed affectionately at Cid who returned his own goofy smile.

“Firstly you need to know what a knight is, your main duty is to oversee the welfare of your sorceress, they act as a stabiliser, keeps her grounded protecting her from darkness. Nobody knows exactly why you can’t have female knights and male sorceri, there are several theories, one is that when Hyne was killed he transferred half of his soul to the nearest living being which was his sister she became the first female sorceress and from then all sorceri have been females, I don’t know how much this is true but he definitely had a sister”.

“The bond has three main stages to initiate a full partnership this stops the sorceress from becoming evil, I know what you’re thinking if me and Cid are married than how did I become evil, the answer; possession, Ultimecia and Adel as you well know were evil they didn’t have a knight, some of her influence infected me”.

Squall started to become even more confused, _I know the bond Is a big thing but I thought it would be the same as a normal relationship, obviously not._

Edea continued “The first stage is trust this is probably the most crucial stage because without this how can you be expected to live with and love each other, this stage has several branches but I’m sure you can figure that out, your sorceress must have faith in your ability to protect her from anything including herself. The second stage is ESP otherwise known as extra sensory perception, as you get closer to Rinoa and as her powers grow more she will be able to develop telepathic and telekinetic abilities, you will be able to sense her emotions and Rinoa can temporarily transfer her powers to you if you’re in trouble”.

“I’m not sure I want Rinoa routing around inside my head”.

_I shudder as to what she’d find in there._

“I know there are certain things you could do to shield them but you’d have to bring that up with Rinoa, by this stage you will start seeing changes in yourself”

“What do you mean changes, are they good?”

“Don’t worry they’re not bad as you get more comfortable in your knight position you’ll start seeing everyone as a potential threat unless you trust them, overall you’ll become possessive and slightly dominating which will make you more intense and stronger both mentally and physically”.

Squall started to rub his neck he was feeling a little overwhelmed with everything Edea had said as if his relationship with Rinoa wasn’t complicated enough, _I want to be Rinoa’s knight I…I love her but I don’t know how to show her._

“Does Rinoa know all about this”.

“She will instinctively know but she may become disorientated once she starts tapping into her magics full potential, anyway the final stage is well the physical side of the bond, she will always feel peace when she’s near you, just holding her hand can relieve anxiety and…ummm… sexual intercourse, hopefully I don’t need to discuss that with you”. Edea laughed at Squalls blushing face.

“I think next time we speak Rinoa will have to be present also I have a few books you can take to read to learn more, I must confess that I don’t know a lot about sorceri and their powers but I’m positive that you two will be fine”.

Cid had been sat at his desk writing reports, he’d been impartial to their conversation he also didn’t really understand the sorceress world. The chime from the huge clock outside his window in the courtyard indicated that it was 9:00 AM however the hand hadn’t moved at all since 7 he thought to himself _another thing I’ll have to get fixed, strange though its never done that before._

Squall stood up his legs had fallen asleep with sitting for two hours _Hyne that was a long talk_ he headed towards the door.

“Thank you both for all the help and advice but before I go just as a precaution what do I look out for if… well if Rinoa starts going dark”.

An eerie silence overwhelmed the room it was Edea that had the guts to speak. “I don’t know Squall it differs, I would look out for anything out of the ordinary but you cant let her get to that or I fear that even Hyne won’t be able to save us”.

And with that final note Squall left the office to prepare for his first class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really boring but its crucial for the rest of the story, anyway the next chapters will be more action packed.
> 
> Songs  
> Heavy- linkin park ft. Kiara (RIP Chester Bennington)  
> Outside- Calvin Harris and Ellie Goulding  
> Don’t let me down- fame on fire cover


	3. Chapter 3-Musings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hi everybody thank you so much to all those supporting this story.
> 
> Disclaimer- I don’t own final fantasy VIII or make any profit.
> 
> Warnings- disturbing themes ahead

Chapter 3-Musings

Red eyes opened to the ringing of an alarm clock the neon digits showed 10:00 AM, Rinoa felt like she hadn’t slept for days; she had calmed down since yesterday… or was it this morning, she remembered the moving black glyphs like snakes coiling around her hands.

Rinoa gingerly swung her legs over the bed, her mind was hazy no doubt the consequence of little sleep. Her vision cleared but she wished it hadn’t, the room was a mess. Her mirror laid in pieces scattered on the black carpet like a crystal mosaic, the wooden doors of her wardrobe were splintered and cracked and large angry claw marks dug deep into the wall above her head.

Rinoa looked down at herself. Yellow bruises marred her pale tender legs and tiny feet, her blue duster lay on the side of her with holes and even some threads had unravelled. A red stain seeped into the front of it and Rinoa could only guess what the stain was, physically and mentally she felt fine just a little tired.

She was disassociated from everything, she didn’t care that her room was a mess had no way of explaining it or even how to begin clearing it up. Rinoa stood up manoeuvring her feet ever so gently between the shards of glass, she picked up a largish piece also managing to cut her finger in the process, her eyes were still their usual doe brown colour and there wasn’t anything amiss, she dropped the shard again where it made a crunching sound as it fell on another piece.

_I guess I should get something to clean my finger up with._

She walked over to the wash basin still clutching her finger, expecting to feel the warmth of the blood trickling down her finger but as she removed her hand, there was nothing, no blood, no soreness not even a cut. Just a small faint line. Before she could question it, the reassuring ringtone of her phone rang, she looked at the caller ID; it was Edea for some reason Rinoa wanted to hang up the phone but after two rings she sighed and answered it.

“Hello”

“Oh hello Rinoa, it’s Edea I didn’t expect you to be up at this time, I have an exciting new prospect for you”

“Really what is it?”

“Would you like a job?” Edea asked.

Rinoa started to get excited, she was going bored out of her mind with sitting around and doing nothing, a job would be perfect for her.

“Ok Edea I’m interested what’s the job”

“The only available one is personal assistant, come meet me for details, I’m in my office also Angelo is here, see you in a bit”

And with that the line went dead. Rinoa huffed in annoyance she didn’t really want to meet with Edea and she hadn’t even realised that Angelo wasn’t with her. She grabbed some concealer off the wash basin spread some on the bruises to conceal their horrible yellow colour, she quickly put her boots on and grabbed the key, she was out the door in a matter of minutes, locked the door behind her and walked down the corridor; it was going to be a weird day.

 

A chorus of mutters and loud footfalls echoed through the sports centre with Squall following close behind the stampede dripping with sweat; much could be said for enthusiastic students trying to kiss ass. The students were competitive pushing themselves to become better than their teammates a feat that he and Seifer shared or rather still did.

Squall subconsciously rubbed his scar that marred his face. As commander he had to decide Seifer’s fate despite their troubled past he couldn’t publicly execute him for an action that he had no control over, so he sent Seifer to a rehabilitation centre until he knew for certain that there was no longer any influence left from Ultimecia, it was a strictly need to know basis not many people liked Seifer for what he had done and he was never a favourite when he was in the discipline committee.

Squall jogged to his office he was eager to get into the shower, the best thing about being commander was the privacy his office also acted as temporary living quarters, he had his own ensuite and the very comfortable sofa could turn into a bed. He had just turned the shower on when the phone rang.

“Commander Leonhart” he answered in a commanding voice.

“Hello commander it’s Edea I have found the solution to your problem or rather the who”

“Alright do I get a say in this”

“Of course not silly, you wouldn’t want to anyway, Rinoa has accepted the job and she’ll be there shortly”.

She hung up before he could say anything.

_Rinoa’s my new assistant I should have known, I guess this is the perfect time to really talk about the future together, well better clean up before she comes._

 

“Selphie can you please stop pulling my hair, it hurts” Quistis winced.

“Geez I’m sorry but to get this style we have to make sure your hair is tight on your head” Selphie replied.

_The masquerade ball was in two days, it was meant as a formal event for the new students and a celebration for the new school year and as always the heroes of SeeD or the sorceress slayers as_

some groups called them had to attend. Quistis didn’t really know anything about hair styling she always put hers in a loose bun or pigtail, this intricate tight plait was beyond her skill set but luckily Selphie knew what she was doing.

“So who’s actually coming” Selphie asked absent mindedly.

“Well Squall will definitely have to come as commander, Edea and Cid have invited Ellone and Laguna, the new staff, us lot, I think Rinoa might come but I don’t think she knows her father has been invited along with all the other Galbadian governors and their families, it’ll probably be a little awkward” Quistis explained.

“Have you spoken to Rin since the celebration night”

There was concern in Selphie’s voice, she hadn’t seen or heard from her all week. Selphie didn’t dwell on it she was known for her ability to be happy and understanding so why should this be any different.

“What’s in that top secret folder Cid gave us, I’ve not had time to read it yet”

Quistis scoffed. “ Trust you not to read a mission brief”.

“Who’s the client” Selphie mumbled, with the bobby pin in her mouth she was nearly finished with Quistis’s hair.

“It’s Cid, he wants us to look into some new magical dealings in Esthar which are linked to supposed sorceress sightings.”

Selphie stopped plaiting Quistis’s hair.

“Magical dealings”

“Yeah apparently so, I don’t know everything only Squall has the full mission brief so we’re all having a meeting with him tomorrow”

“Why am I the last person to know this does Irvine and Zell know” Selphie continued.

“Naturally Zell hasn’t shut up about it and Willow’s coming with us cause she needs to clock in some mission time so her and Zell are training apparently”.

Willow was a sweet and charming girl, it wasn’t long after the celebration night that she and Zell hooked up, she was the intelligence part of the team she preferred listening in on prime suspects and any chatter across the lines instead of actual combat however she was pretty nifty with a bow managing to shoot bull's-eyes but most of the time she was in the library her head in a book or on her computer.

“Oh, ok anyway you’re done do you want to look in the mirror”

Selphie swivelled the chair so Quistis was looking at herself, although both faces were smiling, underneath they were terrified of what the mission could mean.

 

It was 10:45 AM when Rinoa walked through the empty campus, the hospital wing was just across the way although the walk was five minutes her legs felt like jelly like she had ran 1000 miles, there

was something trying to stop her or slow her down, a sense of foreboding settled in it was deathly quiet, all the students were in classes but she always saw at least one person wandering around the grounds on some job she hated this silence it reminded her of being in a coma where she was tormented by Ultimecia’s influence.

In the coma she saw a creature, a sorceress that was so familiar to her in every way, she was looking at herself, this would be her true self when her powers fully awakened. Rinoa couldn’t become like that, she knew power twisted a person’s mind bent it into submission and consumed them from the inside out. She couldn’t, wouldn’t be that person.

The sound of sliding automatic doors snapped her out of her trance, she marched through the reception where a young girl sat on her phone chewing gum: not a care in the world. A herd of noisy chocobos could have rang past her and she still wouldn’t have noticed. Rinoa wandered through the sickly yellow corridor, the walls were covered with posters of the human body and brain.

Rinoa took a seat in the waiting room outside of Edea’s door, again it was disturbing how quiet it was usually there were several injured SeeDs waiting with various breaks in fact she remembered Dr Kadowaki telling her about the fateful day that Squall came through her door sporting a badly bleeding cut on his face that inevitably led to his scar.

Rinoa held her breath, she could hear shuffling from inside Edea’s office, that was strange the lights were off, she quietly opened the door surprised that it was unlocked and made her way in. She switched the lights on hoping it was Edea. A sudden gasp turned to Rinoa, a mass of dark red hair swishing with the force.

“Hello is Edea here” Rinoa asked.

“Hiya Rinoa you nearly gave me a heart attack”

“I’m sorry I don’t think we’ve met” Rinoa said in confusion. She recognised her from the opening assembly the other day but she had never met her, she hadn’t seen anyone.

“Of course, we have, it’s me Felicity you came to see me the other day” she said sweetly.

“About what”

“Ah hah found it, sorry did you say anything Rinoa”

It was then that she noticed that Felicity was going through the metal filing cabinets that held patient information and was now holding a manila envelope. Footsteps and the pitter patter of paws echoes outside, both heads turned to the door. Edea walked in followed on her heels was Angelo. The dog barked as she saw Rinoa, running and jumping up giving her a big lick. Edea’s eyes widened, she was clearly surprised to see Rinoa in her supposedly locked office.

“Rinoa you’re here early did somebody let you in” Edea asked.

“No but Feli…”

Rinoa looked back, but Felicity was gone, there was only one way out and that was through the front door and all the windows were shut, she was left wondering if meeting Felicity was real.

“Anyway, sit down I’ll give you the information on the job”

Rinoa sat down opposite Edea, Angelo was sat between her legs waiting calmly.

“How are you dear, feeling better” Edea asked.

“What s…sorry” Rinoa snapped out of her musings but she didn’t hear what Edea had said.

“I asked if you felt better you’ve been bedridden for a few days now”

“what are you talking about the welcome assembly was yesterday”

It was Edea’s turn to look confused.

“That was Monday today is Thursday, Felicity and Odine assured us they’d seen you so we wouldn’t worry, are you sure you’re alright, you’re not making any sense, as I was saying your job is to help with filing mission statements, take phone calls meant for Squall, act as administration and delivery girl to various parts of the garden”.

“That sounds manageable”

_It’s a bonus if I can spend most of my time with the man I love_

“Ohh I almost forgot, this is your ticket to the formal masquerade ball” Edea rustled around in her bag and produced the silver invitation.

“I didn’t realise there was Odine I’d be happy to attend”

Edea gave the other girl a warm and loving smile.

“Well of you go, Squall is expecting you he already has a job set out for this afternoon, he’ll be in his office”.

“Ok thank you Edea and have a nice day”

Angelo stood up pleased to be able to run around after having sat down for 15 minutes. Rinoa waved to Edea as she exited the room and wandered off back down the corridor. Edea watched her leave, as soon as she was out of sight she called Emily the young receptionist.

“Emily put Dr Odine on the line and tell him its urgent”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Is Rinoa losing her mind? And what will Squall think about having his personal space invaded.
> 
> Songs-  
> Crawling- linkin park  
> The change- Evanescence  
> My house-Pvris


	4. Chapter 4-Burden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rinoa starts her new job and a certain SeeD makes his first appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings- slightly disturbing themes ahead and swearing.
> 
> Disclaimer- I don’t own FF8 and don’t make any profit (these disclaimers are getting smaller)
> 
> Enjoy X

Chapter 4- Burden

Rinoa walked slowly through the car park that led to Squall’s office, she hoped there wasn’t a uniform requirement, she was way too warm, she’d resorted to taking her spare duster off and slinging it over her arm. The air wasn’t this warm when I left my dorm, was it Rinoa thought. Angelo was bouncing merrily along weaving in and out of the parked cars.

Rinoa lovingly stroked her fingers over a black Audi R8, she had no idea whose car it was, obviously someone with money. She thought back to a memory with her father, she’d just turned 17 and it was when she first started to campaign with the forest owls, back then they were environmentalists who opposed plans for a new industrial site on a nature reserve, her father had bribed her with a red convertible to stop the protest. That was the time she moved out and lived with Watts and Zone, she made it clear to her father that she wouldn’t be brought with expensive gifts if he had offered the year before she would have taken the car, anything to fit in with the other girls in her old friendship group.

She stopped outside of the office block lead at the ready. Angelo had been well trained to come to her when she had the lead out. Rinoa hooked the D-Link to the dog’s collar and walked in.

Now that Angelo was off his lap he could really study her, the blue duster she always wore was slung over her arm, it was a cold autumn day so why was she walking around with a vest top, that said she did look feverish. Squall noticed that her cheeks were red her hair was slightly damp from sweat: she didn’t look well at all.

“Rinoa are you ok” Squall asked concern in his voice.

“Yeah I’m better now I think I’m just fighting off the rest of this cold”

Squall’s eyes narrowed, well that wasn’t what he’d been told, Odine said she’d had a highly contagious stomach bug which I why he hadn’t gone to see her. He let it slide however he would be having words with Odine after the meeting.

“Rin take a seat and I’ll go over the plan for today”

Squall watched Rinoa with his SeeD eyes, she hung her duster up on one of the coat pegs, she didn’t seem to notice the red stain or if she did thought nothing of it but he was too curious.

“What’s that red stain” Squall asked.

“It’s just red wine from the celebration night since that was the only celebratory thing I’ve done all year I think I should have gone to another but my invitation must have been lost in the post” Rinoa replied bitterly.

Squall was taken back by her tone he knew she had a mean streak but it was more of a childish ploy for attention. It could only mean one thing although it came as no surprise, he’d known she was there.

“You mean the award ceremony”

“Yes, Squall I was there, I watched you all pick up your awards and your goodies whilst so many young people looked at you in awe like they wanted to be you and little me was stood at the back hearing them say horrendous things about my kind, have you forgotten that I’m a sorceress, Squall?”

Squall narrowed his eyes. “Rinoa sit the fuck down” he said calmly, almost too calmly. If she was any closer to him he’d have taken her over his knee and made her ass sore. Rinoa deciding not to test him anymore sat down, her eyes never leaving his face, she’d been taught by her father to always look at her opponents in the face, it was a weakness to waver. She didn’t regret her words but she did feel guilty about the only person who’d ever really cared for her. In a way, she was glad that she was a sorceress they probably wouldn’t have fallen in love and the others would probably just left her like she was nothing special; ship her back to her father.

“Rin, I also was pissed off, for your sake but you have to trust us, Cid and Edea to keep you safe, there are a lot of people who either want you dead or captured”.

Rinoa looked down at her hands on her lap, she knew Cid’s reasoning for not acknowledging her but why had she exploded like that, she’d never been angry like that especially aimed at someone she loved.

“I’m sorry Squall I understand but I spoke without thinking, I should be more grateful since the only thing keeping me here is you, anyway what do you want me to do first”.

Squall watched Rinoa, her eyes were glossy like she was about to cry he hated this, her self-esteem issues and her lack of self-worth wasn’t something he could face for her, he wished he could take on her burdens but he couldn’t.

“It’s ok Rinoa I’m not mad, I just don’t like seeing you in this state”. Squall reached over the desk and entwined his fingers through hers even though he was wearing his gloves he could still feel the heat from her hand, her face lit up in a wide smile and she gripped his hand tighter. Squall blushed and let go already missing the contact.

“Yeah so, your job today is to deliver some items, your first one is to the new Finance guy, Belmont, it’s just some files that he needs to sign and when you get back I’ll be in a meeting so I guess you could go to the café or whatever”.

“What’s the meeting about?” Rinoa asked. Squall gave her a pained expression he wanted to tell her but he couldn’t cause she’d only want to come and possibly give away her cover.

“Oh, I get it, just give me them files, is Angelo ok to come here with me whilst I do this, I don’t really know what to do with her”

“Yeah, she’s fine, I can always talk to people about dog sitting her if it would help” Squall replied as he handed her the black A4 ring binder.

“Umm let me think about it, I’ll try and be as quick as possible” Rinoa stood up quickly, she wanted to please Squall and to prove that she could be more here instead of the commander’s girlfriend if she could call herself that.

 

Squall watched her leave Angelo following on her heels. The door closed with a soft click but it seemed to vibrate against the whole room, these past few days he had missed her presence to the point where his sleep was disturbed by the thought of her. They’d already started the bond and he was barely hanging on, Edea promised that it would get better and that’s all he had to go off it wasn’t like he could pose question about the bond on online forums.

He leaned back in the chair and sighed, the others would be here shortly for the mission brief, he felt bad not talking to Rin about the mission it almost felt like a betrayal. The masquerade ball was tomorrow and he doubted he would be able to spend a lot of time with Rinoa since he had to do his commander duties but he had the perfect idea.

A loud exuberant knock arrived on the door and both Selphie and Zell barged through the door nearly on top of each other. Quistis and Irvine were stood back from the door they’d obviously been waiting for a reply to enter. Squall watched Zell turn his head towards the door and hold his hand out; a small pale hand gripped his much larger one and a mass of wild curly ginger hair came into view.

Squall nodded towards Zell’s girlfriend; this was Willow or library girl as everyone used to call her. She was a computer whizz with unbelievable talent for programming and hacking but she was also a deadly shot with a bow. It was sweet watching them interact and an odd sight to see Zell so gentlemanly with her. Willow was the ying to Zell’s yang the fragile and shy to his boisterous. Much like him and Rinoa but in reverse.

“Everyone take a seat so we can start, I’ve sent Rinoa on her way remember nothing said leaves this room”. They surrounded the table in the centre of the room, Squall got up and handed out the files.

“By now you should have read the brief and know what your role is in this mission but I’ll go over everything anyway. Team Alpha is Irvine and myself, team Beta will be Selphie and Zell and team Omega is Quistis and Willow. Omega will be our eyes and ears watching the movement of the target and also keeping track of us in case we need to void the mission. Beta will be the negotiators remember the aim is to apprehend the sorceress not hurt her, we need to use communication first than if that goes tits up I will give Irvine the command to shoot her with a tranq, any questions”.

Selphie raised her hand. “What are the accommodations and why isn’t Rinoa coming with?”

Squall knew Rinoa would somehow come up during the brief they’d been a party all year so having to do a mission without her felt strange, like they were missing a vital part.

“We are staying at the palace, Lag… I mean President Loire insisted we stay there, we fly out to Esthar the morning after the ball and Rinoa doesn’t even know about the mission because it’s a conflict of interest”.

The room went quiet if was true though she would be biased, if the mission went wrong and the girl started to become hostile they would only have two chances to reign her in than it would be a matter of them or her, something he hoped he wouldn’t have to do; yes, he’d killed innocents before but he didn’t want to be treated like a monster.

“Rinoa would only be a burden and get in the way” Squall said solemnly, his hand suddenly rubbed the back of his neck the hairs were standing up and a shiver went down his spine, what was going on?

 

Rinoa walked quickly back through the car park, she’d done her first job even though it was small she felt like she had accomplished something. Angelo stopped sniffed the air and growled, Rinoa followed her to an alley. A red liquid dripped down the walls leaving puddles on the floor, she stepped back from the wall it looked like the liquid had been used to write something or rather draw symbols that looked strangely familiar. Rinoa reached into her pocket and grabbed a tissue her hand slowly stretched to one of the puddles she watched as the red liquid spread over the tissue destroying any white.

Another growl this one angry made Rinoa quickly put the tissue back in her pocket and look behind her. Seifer stood against the wall his arms crossed against his chest and a wicked smirk on his face.          

“Well hey princess” he said, a voice she knew well.

“I’m honoured to have actually shut you up for the first time what’s wrong the big bad sorceress afraid of an inferior human”.

Rinoa was speechless she never expected to see Seifer again she thought he was in prison or dead, the arrogant streak was still there but something else crossed his face, something she’d never seen before; was Seifer afraid of her?

“what the hell are you doing here Seifer I thought you were in prison” Rinoa whispered, she still couldn’t believe it, was she dreaming?

“Well technically I should be rotting in a grave somewhere if it wasn’t for puberty boy I’d have been executed so now I’m here having to fucking redo classes”.

“How dare you Seifer, Squall saved your life and this is how you act by being ungrateful are you honestly playing the victim here when you deserve to be 6 feet under” Rinoa shouted.

Seifer shrugged. “Do you think he’ll show you the same kindness when you become the next Ultimecia or will he shove his gun blade through your heart, which do you think will be the kindest action?”

“Your wrong Seifer, unlike you he’s my real knight the love of my life, I can’t turn bad”.

Seifer laughed in her face his eyes turning ugly and cruel. “Don’t be stupid Rin it’s already happening you’re in denial, this is the calm before the storm take it from somebody that knows; Squall wouldn’t be able to kill you anyway cause you’ve got him wrapped around your slutty little finger”

And that was the breaking point, Rinoa grabbed him by the neck and shoved him against the wall her fingers tightened, constricting his throat making his breaths laboured and harsh. She could feel her eyes tearing up indicating that they were changing colour, a lick on her free hand snapped her out of it.

Rinoa stepped away from Seifer and watched as he rang away looking back in fear. Angelo was laid at her feet whimpering in fear but also trying to comfort Rinoa as well. She felt a dripping sensation coming down her chin her hand wiped across her face, she had a nose bleed and the only thing she could have wiped it away with was the tissue but that was already stained with the liquid that was… had been on the wall.

Rinoa wrapped her arms around her stomach she was going to be sick and she still had to clear her nose up. Squall’s office was just around the corner, she would tell him everything about her, about 

Seifer, the visions. She ran through the courtyard and up to Squall’s room. Oh, shit she forgot he must be in that meeting well if she said it was an emergency he would help right.

She was about to knock when she heard Squall speak ‘Rinoa would only be a burden and get in the way’ her eyes watered and she could feel her heart physically breaking. Rinoa ran and ran not caring where she was going or to who but anywhere away from here.

 

Squall opened the door to let the others out, he hated not being able to tell Rinoa of the mission, it felt like heartache. Before he closed the door, a red shimmer caught his eye. A barely noticeable patch of blood, whose was it maybe one of them had a cut but his instincts thought differently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs
> 
> Kaleo- way down we go
> 
> Linkin park- Faint


	5. chapter 5 masks and rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squall Is starting to become suspicious of Rinoa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- I don’t own FF8 
> 
> Enjoy XX
> 
> Chapter 5
> 
> No warnings but prepare for the next chapters

Rinoa woke up with a banging head, the neon numbers on the alarm clock read 6:00 AM, she laid back in defeat sighing and looking up at the ceiling was she turning into an insomniac, she supposed it must be true it was probably down to her body clock regulating to Squall’s since he was an early riser. Rinoa looked back at the day before, she’d cried herself to sleep but she might have been over reacting a little bit about what she’d heard and the thing that happened with Seifer didn’t seem real nothing felt real anymore.

She sat up, her back against the headboard the room looked brand new she’d dreamed up the mess from the other morning but It had felt so real. Angelo was sleeping peacefully on the foot of the bed an absent kick to show that Angelo was having doggy dreams, Rinoa leaned forward and stroked her soft ears, gentle enough to not wake the dog up.

Rinoa slowly swung her legs around and stood up, her hand grasped the beige curtains and pulled them apart the room overlooked the south quad of the courtyard so she could see everything that happened below her not that she could anyway. The sky was black and grey a few fat raindrops hit the window. Rinoa looked around her room trying to think of something to do, classes began at 9:00 AM but some cadets usually went to the training room at this hour and with the weather being at is was no one would be out running.

Her white running trainers were underneath the desk, she looked in the floor length mirror her hands went to her waist, Rinoa wasn’t big nor was she slim she had curves in the right place but she saw something different. Rin huffed in annoyance and disappeared into her wardrobe only to come out decked out in sport leggings, a vest top and a grey supposedly waterproof jacket, very quietly she left the room not wanting to alert Angelo, the dog would only want to join her.

 

“I have been preparing the itinerary for the mission, so whilst I’m gone Nida and Xu will be in charge” Squall told the meeting, he was getting good at this whole authority figure thing. He checked his watch it was 6:30 AM he’d been up for 30 minutes yet he felt weary and exhausted. Squall couldn’t get his mind off a certain sorceress, he hoped she was ok even though he promised to see her for dinner yesterday she’d never arrived.

“Squall what do you think about this, should we ask Rinoa for any info” Xu shouted across the table. There was only a selected few that knew of Rinoa’s delicate situation Xu and Nida were included.

“Myself and Edea have spoken we believe it is a sorceress that has suddenly come into power and doesn’t know how to control her powers our mission is to reprimand her not hurt her and no Xu I we won’t be bringing Rinoa into this it’s not fair on her since she has only been a sorceress for a short time and why would she know anyone in Esthar” Squall growled back, he liked Xu to an extent but sometimes she forgot who was in charge.

“I don’t think that’s wise sir, without sounding too offhanded, you are biased, your personal attachment to Rinoa would not be ideal for a mission like this” Xu replied haughtily. Irvine and Zell looked between the two both holding a cup of coffee watching the scene unfold although it was early morning it was amusing to see them score points off of each other.

Quistis came forward confidential files in her hands, she lifted her glasses up higher on her nose. “Xu although what you say has merit it is impossible for the commander to remain completely impartial after all his father is the president of Esthar, I believe the commander knows what he’s doing”. Xu now red in the cheeks looked Squall in the face. “I understand I have overstepped a boundary and I apologise, you are the commander and you know what is best”.

Squall stood upright this wasn’t the first time Xu had apologised and he doubted it would be the last either. His gaze followed everyone present he turned to look at Irvine’s and Zell’s snickering faces.

“Something amusing that you’d like to share instructors, you are aware that I am your boss and the second highest ranking position there are a lot of things I could do that would wipe those smirks off your face say I don’t know, taking hotdogs off the menu and enforcing a proper dress code for instructors” Both Zell and Irvine’s face fell in fear, Squall never joked so he was obviously being very serious. Squall smirked inwardly he didn’t get off on power well maybe a little.

Squall walked to the large windows that overlooked the courtyard the conference room was only two floors up so he could see the figure running around. The person stopped and leaned underneath the central oak tree. The rain had really picked up and he could see the runner was drenched, there were only a handful of cadets he knew that would be so bold to run in a storm himself included however Squall had other ideas of who it may be he decided to test the link _would I be right in thinking you need a hot chocolate and a towel,_ Squall thought. He heard a feminine giggle in his head and shuddered. Edea had assured him it would get easier with time but at the minute he couldn’t really comprehend telepathy.

_I should have known you were around your aura gives off this light almost like a beacon_ Rinoa thought at him. _And I can recognise a dripping wet sorceress when I see one._ As soon as Squall thought those words he blushed at the double entendre, to his dismay it wasn’t lost on Rinoa. _Hehe well I only ever hope you see one wet sorceress._ Rinoa replied. Squall shook his head in silent laughter. _What are you doing running around anyway come up to the second floor we’re in the meeting room._

“Hey Selphie, could you put the kettle on, Rin will be here any minute” Squall crossed the room to the supply closet, fortunately there was one dry towel. He looked up to the sound of the door opening and in came a wet Rinoa.

 

Selphie was busy filling the kettle up when Rinoa stepped through the parlour door a towel wrapped around her shoulders and Squall’s arms around her waist.

“Thanks, Selphie would you be able to keep Rinoa warm and comfy for me there’s a radiator over there and she can have this as well”. Squall shucked out of his leather jacket and handed it to Rinoa who took it with a tired but loving smile. She sat down next to the radiator and smiled at Selphie.

“You’re mad by the way as if you would go for a run in this weather and at this hour” Selphie said.

“I hope you’re ready to try my hot chocolate I am the most awesome brew maker in the world.

“Thanks, Selphie I’m glad I have you, I know it was stupid but my head needed clearing I think I’m becoming accustomed to not having to deal with evil sorceresses or wars since that had become the norm” Rinoa replied and gazed down to drink her hot chocolate. Selphie’s brows furrowed in concern something was wrong here she wished that the young sorceress would confide in her. Selphie was closer to Rin than Quistis or any of the others and she’d been the only one to not have second thoughts or fear the other girl.

Selphie being the person she was knew how to cheer Rin up.

“Hey Riny, whose room are we going to for makeup and getting ready cause to be honest Quisty’s room is bigger so we could go there” Selphie asked.

“Oh, Hyne the masquerade how could I have forgotten that was tonight” Rinoa exclaimed. The next couple of hours went quickly Rinoa had been drifting in and out of sleep.

A rough calloused hand stroked her cheek. Rinoa quickly opened her eyes unaware that she had fallen asleep, she looked into Squall’s handsome face and beautiful blue eyes.

“Hey, you ok, you’ve been sleeping for an hour I’d have let you sleep longer but I need to go and teach, are you sure you’re well enough for the ball you didn’t meet me yesterday?” Squall whispered softly.

“Sorry I didn’t realise I think my body clock is matched to yours so I sort of wake when you are, it must be a sorceress thing” Rinoa shrugged nonchalantly. Squall watched her face, she wasn’t lying but there a flicker of untruth in her words, he just hoped she’d tell him what had been eating her up inside soon.

“Rin it’s time to move its your day off but you can sleep in my office than regroup with the girls before the ball” he said. Rinoa giggled quietly even when he was off duty he still remained an uptight military manner.

“Will you be there” Rinoa asked, she was already on her feet but she hadn’t let go of Squall’s hand, he’d taken his glove off especially for her. Squall signed “I have to be since I’m the commander its expected of me to uphold the good name of this garden, its bullshit really I don’t care what people think of me or this garden just the people I love and care about”

 

It was 3:00 PM when Rinoa finally awakened she was laid on Squall’s sofa with his leather jacket on and a white blanket on top of her. “You must have really needed that” Squall said without lifting his head from the paperwork he was currently marking. “How long have I been asleep for” Rinoa stood up suddenly almost falling over her blue duster.

“Around 5 hours I had Selphie bring over a fresh change of clothes and she brought Angelo along”. It was then she realised the dog sat beside Squall keeping a watchful eye on the door.

“Thank you I guess I really did need sleep, I should really go find the girls to get sorted for tonight, I’ll see you tonight” Rinoa said taking the jacket off and folding it, she whistled for Angelo to follow as she disappeared out of the office.

Squall watched his sorceress leave he sensed the moment she had awoke and quickly tucked the file under other papers, now that she was gone he brought them out. The file was Rinoa’s personal documents he requested it the first time she’d gone to sleep back in the conference room. For the past few days he had felt anxious and sick something that never happened not even in the heat of battle he had to guess what he was feeling was linked to Rin.

He’d lied to her Selphie hadn’t gone to her room he had. Her room had been spotless nothing seemed out of the ordinary until he got to get wardrobe, he remembered on her first day as his personal assistant, he knew she’d been lying to him, it wasn’t red wine on her clothes but blood. Edea said physical signs of her sorceress powers fully emerging were things like nosebleeds, extreme tiredness and headaches unless he was being paranoid she’d shown all those symptoms, ever since the start of the new academic year and he’d put gil on it that the blood on his office door was hers.

In one of the books he had read, it said that sorceresses can go through a stasis period and not show any activity. Something that Squall thought was weird was that many of the books he’s read some pages and even full chapters had been ripped out he’d asked Edea and she didn’t have a clue either, her knowledge on sorceresses was limited despite her being one for most of her life.

Squall put his head in his hands he didn’t want it to come to it but he had to talk to the snivelling rat Odine and his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs 
> 
> Helium- Sia
> 
> Love- Lana del ray


	6. chapter 6 Masquerade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- I don’t own FF8
> 
> Warnings- Swearing, mild threat, fantasy violence and a lemony moment.
> 
> Enjoy XX

Chapter 6- Masquerade

 

It was 7 when Rinoa first saw the guests of the ball, she recognised some of the SeeDs from the other gardens by the colour of their uniform. Balamb garden was currently stationary at fisherman’s horizon. A damp touch on her fingers made Rinoa turn from Quistis’s bedroom window that overlooked the main gates.

“Hey girl, you’ve been so good recently I can always count on you” Rinoa said to Angelo. She sat down on Quistis’s bed so she was eye level with the dog, it was difficult slouching as the corset forced her back up. The others were in the bathroom putting Willow’s makeup on. Rin sighed as she stroked Angelo’s head, she could remember times that she loved getting ready for formals and parties but now they were more of a chore than fun.

“Riny we’re coming out now” Selphie’s high pitched voice squealed from the bathroom. Willow came out first followed by Quistis, Selphie came up behind carrying her extensive collection of makeup products.

“How do I look Rinoa, Selph did my hair and Quistis helped with makeup” Willow asked shyly. Rin really liked the ginger haired girl, she had a very sweet and caring personality, she understood why Zell was so enamoured by her.

“You look so beautiful, you all do I’m feeling a bit envious” Rinoa chuckled. Each of the girls had chosen a dress in their favourite colour whereas Rinoa got stuck with boring black never the less it was pretty but bland.

Willow had a sensual short red love heart dress with a longer silk skirt at the back, the silver embellishment in the middle complimented her silver jewellery and sultry makeup, she had a lacy black and red lacy mask in her left hand and a pair of small red stilettos. She had been the last to get finished the other girls were ready to go.

Quistis’s demeanour showed through her choice, a long purple sleeveless taffeta dress that didn’t show much, she had small heeled ankle boots on with a plain silver mask; when Rinoa asked her about the choice in dress she responded with she was there to make the garden look good not herself, something that Rinoa inwardly cringed at whether it was directed at her or not.

Selphie’s dress showed her wild and happy personality a cute short hot pink dress with silver strappy stilettos and a pink mask, Irvine was definitely going to blow his hat off when he saw Selph’s dress, she only hoped Squall would be affected in the same way.

“Hey, should we set off now” Quistis asked the girls.

“yeah let me take Angelo home first and then we can make our grand appearance”. The girls laughed alongside Rinoa even though she didn’t feel in the laughing mood.

 

“When are the girls getting here” Irvine said to the group. Ellone had arrived with Cid and Edea, Squall had come alone and Zell was with Irvine.

“Hey sis how are you feeling, you look very beautiful” Squall asked blushing. Ellone let go of Edea’s arm and hugged Squall.

“Aww thanks Squall, you look quite dashing yourself and Laguna couldn’t make it but he’s sent a representative, I don’t know who it is though”.

The orchestra was now playing as more and more guests arrived, waiters wandered around handing out champagne and hors d’oeuvre. Squall grabbed a glass and went to do his duty, he looked towards the entrance to see the Galbadian consulate arrive. Fury Caraway trailed behind a group of young girls and their families, the man was dressed in military uniform similar to Squall and a scowl set on his face, his eyes travelled across the hall searching for something or someone.

Squall returned to talking with some of Trabian advisors when the doorman shouted out guest’s names “Presenting Willow Lucas, Selphie Timmitt, Quistis Trepe and Rinoa Heartilly”. He turned to the entrance and all air left him. Rinoa stood on top of the steps, her long brown hair straightened and those beautiful brown eyes he enjoyed looking into covered by a delicate black mask. Her ball gown was sleeveless a corset pushed her breasts up and the skirt billowed behind her like smoke, she really did look like an all-powerful sorceress. He walked towards her and held his hand out. A small fragile hand grasped his much larger one and Rinoa looked into his face.

 

Squall was so handsome and confident, it was doing stuff to her head and her body. He wore the formal SeeD uniform but with more medals and gold shoulder plates indicating his position. She grabbed his hand and let him guide her to the others. Ellone ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

“It’s so good to see you Rin, you look so hot and wow have you grown” Ellone asked excitedly.

Rinoa giggled, “Thanks Ell but it’s actually my heels, they were the cheapest I could find which matched the dress”. Rinoa lifted her dress up to show off her 6-inch platform heels and suddenly Squall felt very hot under the collar.

Rinoa watched all the couples get cuddly, Irvine escorted Selphie to the dance floor and Zell led Willow to the buffet. A man in the corner of the hall with a full-length face mask beckoned Quistis over to him, Rin’s eyes narrowed, could he not make it any obvious. He whispered into her ear and Quistis’s head quickly snapped up and looked straight at Rinoa. What were they talking about?

“Hey Rin, do you want a dance before I go back on duty” Squall asked.

“Sure, I’d love that” Squall led her to the dance floor where re-enacted their first dance all those months ago but this time without blunders.

 

Rinoa stood next to the buffet an empty champagne glass in her right hand, she watched Squall interact with various representatives, she hoped he would finish soon so they could have another dance.

“Omg Rin is that you?” a shrill haughty voice yelled over the music. Three girls came waddling over mindful of their heels that were so much bigger than Rinoa’s. Her face paled, she knew who they were, oh shit.

These girls were Rinoa’s old school mates, the ones she used to call her friends before she became a better person. Jeanie was the leader, she was jealous of everyone and she’d been the nastiest out of the four, Heather wasn’t much better as well she was like a sheep following Jeanie around. Emmi was the shyest, she was only friends with them because her father was Fury’s right-hand man. And then came the questions.

“Where have you been, what are you doing here, who are you with” The questions flowed into each other and Rinoa had no idea how to answer either of them. The one she dreaded was finally spoken.

“Your fathers over there why aren’t you talking to him” Heather said. Rinoa followed the other girls gaze to where Fury was standing bored as per usual, did he even know she was here? The nod from his head was the affirmative, no wave or hello just a nod like she was an old acquaintance not his daughter.

“Why’s that weird girl looking this way, the one with the skanky pink dress on” Jeanie said in a bitchy tone. The girls laughed apart from Emmi and Rinoa.

“And what about that one with the purple dress, rushing over to that fit commander guy, she can’t even walk in heels never mind run in them, stupid bitch, just look how she’s fawning all over him, desperate or what”. The girls did another haughty laugh.

“Gee Rin lighten up a little hang on wait are they your new friends” Jeanie said sarcastically. Rinoa was finding it harder to concentrate the music was being drowned out by her loud heartbeat, her eyes were tearing up slightly. But still she kept on pushing her.

“They are, right I knew it you’re such a cunt Rinoa abandoning us for those killers, do you even know what they do for a living of course you wouldn’t, my father says you’re just like your whore mother no wonder they wanted her killed”. And that was the final word.

A loud suffocating gasp echoed through the hall, everyone stopped what they were doing to see Jeanie on her hands and knees clawing at her throat, her eyes wide in terror looking straight at Rinoa who just watched her suffer. The girls tried to help her thinking it was a piece of food she was choking on. Heather’s hands touched Jeanie’s body and she screamed in pain, her hands were bright red and blistered like she’d been burned.

Rinoa casually stepped back and grabbed another glass of champagne she put the glass to her lips and smirked behind it. Jeanie’s father and mother came rushing over trying to help but meeting the same fate as Heather; no one could save her.

Jeanie’s face was now going blue due to the lack of oxygen her hands grasping at something invisible to try and pry whatever it was around her throat, blood gushed down her nose and dripped on her white dress staining it red. Her mother was hysterical crying and screaming. Edea was helping as best she could calming the girl down telling her to throw up whatever it was, not like that would help.

Fury was staring intently at Rinoa’s face he rushed over to her side grabbed her arm and led her to a dark corner. Nobody noticed she was gone they were too distracted by the suffocating girl, who had another 30 seconds left before it was lights out for her.

“Rinoa are you ok, your eyes are glowing yellow, what is this Rin, please talk to me”. She grabbed his collar and pushed him against the wall, her left arm against his neck. Fury gasped in fear and pain, Rinoa was holding him up by his neck, his legs dangling off the floor, the strength she possessed surprised him.

“Is it true, was my mother murdered” Rinoa whispered, her voice was croaky and coming out a little dark and demonic.

“I…I do..n’t know what your talk…ing about” his words were coming out hoarse and gaspy.

“Rinoa” one word and everything seemed to stop, Fury was on the floor shaking in fear and she could hear Jeanie take a deep breath indicating that she had stopped choking.

She turned to look at Squall who was watching her, without thinking she ran from the hall.

“My baby are you ok” Jeanie’s mother asked. Edea went to inspect the girls throat, ugly bruises in the form of hands showed around her pale throat.

“What happened why are their hand prints on her she was obviously choking on food” the father said.

“My guess is that it was her own doing when she tried to regurgitate the food, take her to the infirmary I will give her a ventilator to aid her breathing back to normal but she may have to stay in hospital for a couple of days” Edea lied, she knew exactly what this was.

 

Rinoa ran and ran, she wouldn’t allow herself to think, she couldn’t. Was it all true? She remembered little snippets of that night when she was 5, her mother was driving had she been asleep? No, the car stopped and there was someone else, knocking on the window, asking for directions, an object in his hand.

She put her head in her hands, why couldn’t she remember? Rinoa looked around she’d ran for a while and now happened across, a lake. She’d been here before right knew it well, there was a tree opposite the make shift bridge which had fallen over or been hit by something. It was next to the road leading out of fisherman’s horizon.

“Sweetie” a soft voice called from behind. Felicity’s red hair came into view, her dress was covered in shrubs, heels in her hand. She was out of breath like she’d been running. Why wasn’t Rinoa the same, her dress was none worse for wear, she shouldn’t have been able to run that fast or that far in her heels.

“Rinoa everyone’s worried I know you’re frightened it will be ok; phew you must be quite a fit girl I ran out right after you left, I saw you turn a corner and then nothing” It was then Rinoa noticed she had a white and black feather in her other hand.

“What’s that” she asked.

“Oh, this it’s a feather I picked up, I like collecting them, I don’t know what it’s from I’ve never seen something like this before”

A twig snapped behind Felicity and Squall emerged from the shadows, his face set in stone.

“Felicity can you leave us please, Edea may need your help with the girl she’s been admitted to hospital” Squall said menacingly.

Felicity left without another word and walked slowly away leaving Rinoa alone with Squall. Rinoa leaned back against the wooden railings on the bridge.

“I’m sorry you had to leave the party Squall”

“Cut the bullshit Rin what the fuck happened in there” Squall shouted he was angry now.

“I don’t know” Rinoa responded looking down at the ground.

“Shut up Rin just shut up do you take me as a fool, Quistis warned me that something might happen, I should have made you stay in your room, should never have invited you if I knew you were going to try and kill both your father and that girl”

Rinoa surprised Squall by laughing in his face, it wasn’t her usual bubbly laugh it was dark and sadistic. She stepped closer to Squall her eyes narrow.

“Really and when were you going to tell me about Seifer, two can play at this game how can we possibly have any bond if you keep secrets from me Squall, what did you think, I wouldn’t find out and the other day am I really such a burden on you because I will just leave.”

None of this came as a surprise to Squall he knew Rinoa had been there outside of his office she’d obviously caught the tail end of the meeting and Seifer had rang him straight away after what happened with Rinoa.

“Rin I wanted to tell you about Seifer but I didn’t know the right time too and the meeting was about a mission in Esthar, I said that you couldn’t come and would be a burden because the target is another sorceress which we need to apprehend on the orders of Laguna”.

Rinoa’s shoulders sagged she knew it, knew that she had over exaggerated, her energy was slowly diminishing. Her knees buckled under the stress of her body and mind, blurry hands went out in front of her holding her body up, was it raining or was it? She couldn’t finish that thought as her whole being shook, loud wails came from her mouth.

 

Squall looked down at his sorceress who was currently having an emotional breakdown her sobs broke him inside. He walked to her and sank down holding her close while she wept and wept soaking his uniform with her tears.

“I…I’m.m so sorry Squall…uall, something's wro..ong with me, I’m a ba..ad person” her words were fragmented by her crying. He grabbed her closer pulling her on to his lap and gently rocked her until she was calm.

“Rin I would love to but I can’t postpone this mission, please wait for me and we can sort everything out ok, please, please never keep something like this from me”.

Hey eyelashes lifted and innocent brown eyes looked into his blue ones. His hand stroked her hair back from her wet face, gentle fingers touched her cheeks and lips he was so tender, like she was a porcelain doll going to break at any minute.

Soft pale lips touched her red puffy ones it was considerate first than passionate. His tongue licked her bottom lip seeking entrance which she gave him. He explored her mouth softly at first as to not scare her away, her tongue nervously stroked his. He took control then sweeping her mouth with long hungry licks and sucks they stayed like that for a while exploring each other’s mouths. A grunt left him when she sucked his tongue, their faces pulled apart, a trail of saliva still connecting the two. Squall kissed her once more on the lips.

“Come on let’s go you can sleep in my room, I don’t want to leave you on your own tonight”. He lifted her off his lap and entwined his fingers through hers guiding her away from the lake and the black feather that fell out of her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs 
> 
> Numb-linkin park (Piano version)
> 
> Going under- Evanescence
> 
> AN: Wow that was intense, the age rating may turn to explicit as the story continues but I’ve not decided yet so I will either change the rating completely or keep it as mature and just indicate with an asterisk where it will get dark so people can skip those sections. As always thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7 shadows delight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- I don’t own FF8 
> 
> AN-Hey guys thank you all for reading and reviewing It really builds a budding writers confidence. I’ve decided I'm keeping the age rating as it is. From this point on it will get start getting a whole lot darker so warnings will still be in place.
> 
> Warnings- self-worth and esteem issues, swearing and mild threat.
> 
> Enjoy XX

Chapter 7- shadows delight

 

Squall woke up warm it wasn’t a suffocating heat but it felt just right. He turned his head to see Rinoa’s head in the crook of his neck, her soft little breaths fanning across his bare chest tickling his nipples. Her left arm was wrapped around his hips, the other under the pillow clutching it close. Their legs were entwined, her smaller thigh nestled between his much larger ones. He wished he could stay like this just breathing her unique scent in deeply but he knew another 5 minutes in bed was not going to get him anywhere, how to move her without waking her, Squall thought, he turned his head and looked straight into Rinoa’s now open brown eyes.

Rinoa eased up from her very comfortable position on Squall did he have to go on that mission, she wondered. His skin was so warm underneath hers, he felt real. She sat up quickly against his headboard, remembering how they got into this position in the first place. The heels and dress she wore last night were tucked away neatly on the computer chair. She felt Squall sit up next to her and place an arm around her shoulders.

“Morning did you sleep ok” Squall breathed in her ear, it was sending delicious tinges on her neck and down her spine. He sounded so gruff and husky in the morning, she should have woken up smiling and full of life but if anything, she felt drained.

“Yeah it was ok thanks, I didn’t move around too much did I” she answered back without turning her head.

“You were fine Rin, as soon as we got changed and laid down you were out like a candle”. His hand came away from her shoulder and gently stroked her chin urging her to look at him.

 

Squalls heart was breaking, as soon as he touched her soft chin her eyes flashed to his. There were tears in her beautiful brown eyes, these tears were not petty they were raw and passionate.

“Rinoa please try not to think about it we’ll talk in a couple of days when I come back from Esthar, I want you to stay with Ellone, Cid and Edea for those days, I’m not having you alone with your thoughts right now, there’s too much in that beautiful mind of yours” he said softly. His hand combed through her long thick hair, grabbed the back of her head and tilted her face to his. Rinoa’s lips were shy touching his, her lower lip trembled as his tongue entered her mouth. The kiss was cut short though by the alarm of his clock, he pulled back regrettably and stood up.

“Rinoa I will be leaving in the next hour, my phone will be switched off for the duration of the mission so if there is an emergency contact willow.” He kissed her again on the forehead.

“It looks good on you by the way” he indicated his white shirt that was currently on her body. She looked down and blushed, no wonder it felt so good on. Her lips tilted upwards into a cheeky smile.

“You do know you’re not getting this back now”

He laughed and smirked, “yeah I gathered that, im going into my bathroom to get changed so you can get sorted in here”. He left without saying another word.#

 

Squall disappeared into the bathroom, he had to get away create some space between them otherwise he was going to lose his mind. He could feel all of Rinoa’s emotions, he had felt her desire and lust when she’d woken up, it was so potent like a drug and then he’d felt her horror and chaos that reigned in her mind. Rinoa was suffering he could sense that, he could only hope that whilst he was away she wouldn’t have another episode or whatever it was. He ran his hand through his hair, when did it get so long he thought to himself maybe I should get it cut.

Rinoa looked up as the door to the bathroom opened, she’d gotten changed in record time, she could hear his thoughts, Squall was afraid for her. He emerged from the bathroom dressed in his usual outfit.

“Please don’t” she said to him as he crossed over into the bedroom.

“Don’t what” he asked confused.

“Your hair I don’t want you to cut it” she walked over to him and petted his hair, Squall closed his eyes, this type of contact was bliss, they could have quite happily stayed like that.

“Come on Rin I’ll walk you down to the café to meet Ellone” he kissed her one last time, grabbed her hand and led the way out of the room.

 

Ellone propped herself up on one of the walls in the reception area of the hospital, although she wasn’t blood related to Squall she seemed to have picked up his mannerisms. Squall had asked her to meet up with Rinoa and keep an eye on her, she was upset that Squall had to ask her to do this she would gladly hang around with the young sorceress even without being told.

Edea peeked her head around the door and motioned Ellone forward, she’d been called to the hospital because Edea had results for her about what happened last night. Ellone stepped into the white room, the girl, Jeanie was laid motionless on the bed, a ventilator around her face and a drip in her vein. The only noise was the heart rate monitor. The girl looked serene, calm but looking at her body she seemed closer to death. Angry, raw purple bruises highlighted her slim pale neck, the veins bulging and red.

“Is it true” Ellone asked timidly, she knew the answer to that question but she needed confirmation. A small hand came down on her shoulder, Edea’s eyes held the truth.

“What will happen now?” she asked.

“The girl will stay in for another couple of days, her parents are asking for her to be discharged but she’s too weak to move. I did an examination on her and nothing seems to be life threatening, just a couple of burst blood vessels, in the nose and throat. Squall was nearly too late though”

“And I don’t know, it’s too early to tell, it may very well have been an episode but at this severity it’s more likely that her powers are emerging” Edea continued.

Ellone thought that over, the severity played a large part if Rinoa had actually killed the girl, she would have been devastated more than that she would have broken into a million pieces that no one would be able to put back together not even Squall.

“Ellone there’s something you’re not telling me, isn’t there” Edea asked out of the blue. Edea was a smart woman and plus she’d had her own experience in losing control.

“Seifer told Quistis about his confrontation with Rinoa, apparently she lost control with him and threw Seifer against a wall, he said her eyes were glowing yellow and she was snarling at him like an animal or a demon”

Edea raised her eyebrow in surprise, “I find it hard to believe Rinoa is spontaneous like that he must have said something to anger her” she indicated the girl with her hand “magic on this scale is difficult to conjure without a stimulus I bet it’s the same thing that set her off with Seifer, they’ve said or acted negatively towards her and well this is the result”.

“How is this possible, Rinoa has only been a sorceress for a short time to be able to telekinetically strangle a person whilst also being in control is unheard of, something or someone else has to be a part of this, I don’t believe for one second Rinoa is like this” Ellone said sternly.

Edea nodded with every word, what she said was true, Rinoa wasn’t like this her personality was sweet and caring, she was nothing like Adel or Ultimecia or even herself.

“I agree, Ellone before you go meet her, I want you to try and send her consciousness back so maybe you could glimpse and see what happened last night, but try do it discreetly.”

“Ok I’ll try”.

 

Squall rolled his shoulders back, Hyne these chairs were uncomfortable on the Ragnorak. They were now officially in the air cruising thousands of feet on their way to Esthar. Selphie as his co-pilot had put the aircraft into autopilot for the duration of the flight; well until it was time to land again. He got up from his seat and found the others sitting around the cockpit. As somebody who was alone most of the time, he hated this silence, apart from the mandatory checks and the odd hello no one had said a thing. Time to break the silence

“I want everyone to stop what they’re doing and come surround this table” They all looked at him the surprise clear in their eyes, he knew they didn’t expect him to be the first to speak.

“I’m trusting you with this information not just as my comrades by also as my friends, what you saw last night was real as much as I didn’t want it to be, Rinoa somehow used her powers to try and kill that girl and her father”. He looked into all of their faces, they were emotionless just like he’s was.

“Seifer told Quistis about what happened the other day, Rinoa did a similar type of magic with Seifer it seems to be linked with emotion, Quistis care to explain what he said to her”.

Quistis sighed, she didn’t want to paint Seifer in a negative light, yes, he’d been out of order with what he said but he was honestly trying to become a better person and really that’s all that counts.

“He angered her by saying that Squall should show her a kindness by stabbing her and he called her a slut”

Selphie gasped in shock. “Why that fucking heartless bastard, you should have just killed him when you had the chance Squall” Zell shouted, he got up to pace but Willow’s hand on his arm halted him.

Squall’s jaw clicked in anger, it was difficult listening to it a third time, when Quistis told him about it he didn’t have much time to think it over before it all went down yesterday and this morning when he had Seifer held in detainment, well let’s just say he hoped there was powerful makeup to cover up what he’d done to his face.

“When we get back from this mission we will all be supportive, hopefully this will be the last time she gets out of control since I plan to complete the bonding process with her, but if she acts out at all I want you to either remember or write down what happens, the triggers and anyone else involved, do I make myself clear?”. They all nodded even Zell and Irvine knew when too not push him when he was like this.

They had spent 3 hours in the air when a voice came over the intercom. Squall raced to the radio.

“Hello this is Commander Squall Leonhart requesting permission to land, over”. There was a horrible static sound until the marshal replied.

“Commander we weren’t expecting you but we are preparing bay 5 for you to land down, over”

That’s weird why wasn’t the port expecting us surely Laguna must have told the we were coming hmm, leave it to that guy to be so stupid like this, Squall thought to himself.

“Everyone prepare for landing”.

 

It was just after 8 when Ellone joined Rinoa for breakfast, the other girl didn’t give anything away about what she was feeling, maybe she didn’t know that Rinoa was the cause of the disturbance last night. She was hopeful of that.

“Hey Ell, how are you?” Rinoa asked. Ellone sat down opposite Rinoa, they were next to the window, hardly anyone was around so they had privacy.

“I’m good Rin just a little hungover from the other night” Ellone saw Rinoa’s eyes narrow slightly, luckily, she didn’t catch her out on the lie.

“It was a great party wasn’t it you and the girls looked so beautiful” Ellone smiled at Rinoa hoping to remove some of the girl’s hostility towards her.

“Yeah, I guess it was ok, I wasn’t really feeling up to going but it was nice dressing up for a change” Rinoa responded.

Well it was now or never, she wasn’t going to get another chance at this.

“Hey Rin, you’ve got something in your hair let me take it out for you” Ellone leaned over the table her hand reached out to grab the girls’ hair but instead pressed down on her neck. All at once she was surrounded by dark smoke, she could physically see the rising tension, the chaos controlling the over girls mind, the words ‘murder, murder, car, whore’ going round and round like a broken record player. There was something else though, a person stood over Rinoa’s sleeping body, a syringe, red liquid, blood, blood, poison, darkness.

Ellone was thrown back onto her seat forcefully, her chest heaving. Rinoa was stood looking down at the girl, a sneer on her face, her hands tightened into fists, oh shit Ellone thought. Rinoa grabbed Ellone’s wrist in a cruel hold, she wanted to hurt her.

“Tell me what you saw Ellone, now” Rinoa snarled.

“I’m so sorry Rinoa, I didn’t see anything I swear, please let go” Ellone’s lip trembled in fear, her eyes watering in pain.

“Edea set you up to this didn’t she, I want you to tell her that you didn’t see anything or I swear you won’t like what I do”.

“What will you do Rinoa”. Tears were now running freely down Ellone’s face.

Rinoa’s eyes glowed eerily, the black glyphs emerging from her skin. “I can turn your blood into ink, make it run black in your veins until it reaches your heart, you’ll slowly become paralysed and it will be a slow and painful death, would you like a demonstration?”

“Hey Sweetie”. Both girls looked up to see Felicity walking towards them, Rinoa instantly let go of Ellone’s hand.

“Felicity what are you doing here” Rinoa asked.

“Well I thought maybe you could help me sort through some files since Squall has entrusted me to keep you busy, with your job I mean” she said smiling at the young girl.

“Sure, me and Ellone were just finishing, I’ll see you around”.

Ellone watched the two walk through the café, she saw Rinoa look back, her eyes red and a sadistic grin on her face. She put her head in her hands and cried, cried until she couldn’t think anymore.

 

The gang slowly got off the Ragnorak, a presidential car waited at the airport, they all climbed in and headed to the palace.

Kiros and ward were there to greet them, the two men were his fathers trusted advisors and best friends. Laguna had probably briefed them on the mission.

“Hey, could you take us up to see him” Squall said. They both nodded without saying anything and the gang followed the two up the stairs to Laguna’s meeting room.

Laguna was sat at his desk typing away on his computer, when the doors open, his son and friends came through. He smiled widely, he actually couldn’t believe that Squall was in front of him. Laguna promised him after the war with Ultimecia that they would get to know each other and that he would tell the young man about his mother.

“How lovely to see you all, what brings you here this fine morning?”.

Squall stopped in his tracks, what was going on here, everything was acting so normal, squall didn’t like it.

“What do you mean what brings us here, we’re here to complete the mission” Squall said, seriously what was this guy’s problem, first the air marshal, Kiros and ward and now Laguna.

The smile went from Laguna’s face “what do you mean mission, there isn’t anything for you to do here”.

The others went quiet around Squall no doubt as confused as he was.

“You can stop fooling around now Laguna, you emailed Cid yourself about the mission and I spoke to you two days ago to discuss accommodation” Squall said angrily, this was starting to piss him off.

“And what was the mission”

Squall facepalmed “you told Cid that there had been magical dealings in the city and that you believed there was a sorceress that had recently come into her powers or that she was a threat”

“Squall I don’t know what you think but there has been nothing like that reported in the city, I haven’t contacted anyone in SeeD since the time we first met during the war with Ultimecia” Laguna answered.

“Are you telling me that we flew all the way here for nothing” Squall growled, he was glad the other man was across the room otherwise he would have throttled him.

“Yes, you can even look at my emails, I’m telling you the truth” Laguna put his hands up in defence.

“Willow, Selphie check this out”

It was an hour later when Willow put her head up from the computer, as the tech genius she would get to the bottom of this.

“I’m sorry to tell you all this but President Laguna is telling the truth, he didn’t send those emails, it came from an unknown Ip address, you’ve either been hacked which looks like the case here or someone has used this computer without your permission, question is why”.

Squall answered her, “to get us away from Rinoa”.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This was a really long chapter, I think the others are going to be around this length, I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter more than I thought I would. The plot is definitely hotting up now. This story should be finished hopefully by end of September since I'm doing a chapter a day.
> 
> Thanks for reading XX
> 
> Songs
> 
> In the end- linkin park
> 
> Devil in me- Halsey
> 
> Sweet sacrifice- Evanescence


	8. The joker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone just to let you know this story is also on Fanfiction.net under the pen name Selene shadows, my name is different because I wasn't sure if I wanted to set up a new account on AO3 and plus you can never have enough pen names, lol.

Chapter 8-The joker

AN- I’m so sorry for the late update I started university in September and its virtually left me no time to do any writing but thankfully things are starting to calm down a little and I just have a few more weeks before my exams. Thank you everyone for being patient and I hoped you all had a great new year.  
Disclaimer- I don’t own final fantasy VIII  
Warnings- mild threat, swearing, lemony moment

 

ENJOY XX  
Chapter 8- The joker  
The trip back was silent the only noise being the hum of the engine. Quistis slowed the Ragnorak ready for landing. Her hands were steady on the gears but her mind was in turmoil. She was so used to order and playing by the rules. The meeting with Laguna had unnerved everyone especially Squall. She looked across at him in the pilot’s seat. The leather on his gloves strained he was clutching the accelerator so hard that it could have snapped.

Quistis really wasn’t looking forward to the landing. For once she had no idea what to do. Ellone had texted her shortly after they left the palace, she wrote in the text that she had tried to look into Rinoa’s past consciousness, and she had threatened to kill Ellone. The best thing would have been to tell Squall but she didn’t want to stress him out even more.

The Ragnorak started its descent onto Balamb gardens aircraft pad. The others were nervous she could tell, to reveal to Cid that the mission was a complete bust and that a high-profile figure was hacked so easily would put even the usual calm man on high alert. The space craft landed and they all filed out as slowly as possible.

Nida met them at the terminal, the young pilot waved towards the group cheerfully only to retract it once he saw the look on Squall’s face.

“Nida, we need to see Cid straight away, could you pre-warn him that we are coming up” squall said coldly. The others rushed towards the main elevator. Squall turned to them.

“There’s no point in us all being here so Quistis go find Seifer, Selphie and willow keep Edea busy and you two write up the details of the mission and start following the leads of the case.” Squall didn’t give them any say in the matter before he clicked the button that would send him up to the headmaster’s office. He was nervous the others could tell, it was disturbing to feel like this. He massaged his aching temples, couldn’t he just have a break from everything, take Rinoa someplace special, a day without responsibility, paperwork would be nice. 

The elevator pinged and the doors opened. Cid looked up shock and surprise clearly visible on his face. The short man put his pen down and stood up. 

“Squall what are you doing here, what’s happened” There was a concern in Cid’s voice, the last time Squall was in this situation it was from his first failed mission to assassinate Sorceress Edea.  
“Cid sit down, the mission was a bust, I’ve sent the others to look into the issue, it should take no longer than a week” Squall answered straight to the point. Cid seemed to relax at the information.

“Oh, im glad that’s all it was and you didn’t come back for another reason” he said quietly hoping that Squall wouldn’t actually pick up what he said. But no such luck. 

“Tell me what the hell is going on, Cid, I’ve had enough of this bullshit” squall growled. Cid winced uncomfortably, he’d heard the young SeeD swear several times but only when he was really angry or annoyed. He was glad that a table was between them not that it would stop Squall.

“Well you see something happened whilst you were away, there’s no need for concern, Ellone’s ok” 

“What do you mean Ellone’s ok” Squall shouted. Another beeping came from the elevator and Quistis, Ellone and Seifer ran through the open door. 

“Squall”. Ellone ran to him and hugged him tightly, she was shaken up but not hurt. He hugged he back and searched Quistis’s face; she knew. 

“I swear Squall I was going to tell you it was Seifers idea actually but I think its best if it comes from Ellone”. Quistis said, she felt guilty that she hadn’t told him when she found out.

Squall pushed Ellone gently off from his body, his hands still holding her upper arms. There would only be one reason why they would all be shaken like this.

“What has she done”. He watched Ellone’s bottom lip wobble and her eyes watered.

“I think its best that I just show you” Ellone looked deep into his eyes, it would only take a few minutes.

Seifer watched Squall let go of Ellone and step away. He had to admit he felt bad for the guy maybe it’s because he found it relatable all though not the same circumstance. Seifer grabbed Quistis’s hand in silent thanks and appreciation. He had been the first to know about the situation, he’d come across Ellone in the café sobbing and shaking uncontrollably, she told him what happened.

Squall’s face showed no emotion he didn’t know what to think.

“Do you know where she is” Ellone looked concerned, his voice was so cold and detached.

“Felicity came and Rin went with her so I assume she’s still with her” Squall turned his head to stare at Quistis and Seifer.

“I want you two to debrief Cid about what happened in Esthar, Ellone I think you should go back to Laguna… for your own safety”

Ellone gave him a soft peck on the cheek.

“I understand will you keep me updated”

Squall walked to the elevator without another word. 

 

Rinoa came awake slowly and disorientated, she felt something warm and hard near her legs, she went to go stroke it expecting Angelo to be there but a hand grabbed her wrist. She jolted upright quickly and sighed in relief.

“Squall you’re back, I missed you so much” she went to hug him but he moved from the bed.

“I thought you were with Felicity but I could sense you here” he said coldly. Her forehead furrowed in confusion the last time he’d been off with her was when the train kidnapping failed back when she was with the forest owls.

 

“Why would you think I’d be there, I’ve not spoken to her since the other night”. It was Squall’s turn to look confused.

“You met up with Ellone this morning, do you remember?” Rinoa had no idea what he was talking about, all she could think about was how itchy her arms were, wait was that a pinprick in her vein.

Both her hands were stopped, she didn’t realise she’s been scratching at herself sub consciously.

 

Squall was mad when he’d sensed her in bed, all she seemed to be doing lately was sleeping, using his master key which opened all doors, he walked in and sat on the bed for a good 5 minutes just watching her doze. When she’d woken her eyes were bloodshot, her face pale, she looked like she could have been drunk. 

He grabbed her wrists tight when she started clawing herself. He turned her arms over to see red nail marks and rashes starting to appear on her soft skin but that wasn’t what bothered him. If he wasn’t a SeeD he would probably have missed it. On the inside of her elbow, in the vein was a small pinprick. It all added up.

“Rinoa what are you on?” he made it his commander voice so she would have to answer him.

“Squall please I have no idea what you’re talking about, I wouldn’t go anywhere near drugs.” 

“Rin I’m not stupid, what is going on?” he growled. Rinoa put her head in her hands, her shoulders shaking.

“Pleas…se Squall I’m so confused I have no idea what’s happening to me anymore”. Strong arms surrounded her, holding her close, Squall laid his head on hers and hugged her tight.

“Come on we’re going to see Edea and Odine” he grabbed her hand and yanked her off the bed. She slipped her ballerina pumps on and followed him, her head down. 

 

They reached Edea’s office in record time, it had been awkward as neither spoke but what could be said. Squall marched the two of them through the door. Edea was taken aback by the stormy expression on his face.

“Squall, Rinoa what can I help you with”? Edea looked Rinoa up and down, the girl looked tired, her face red and puffy like she had been crying for ages. Selphie and Willow had spoken to her an hour ago talking about what happened with the mission and that she should be weary of any strange activity on her email. 

“Edea I need you to do a blood test on Rinoa, I think she’s been drugged which made her threaten Ellone”. Edea heard Rinoa gasp. 

“What do you mean I threatened Ellone”? Rinoa forcefully pulled her hand out of Squall’s. She turned towards Edea sorrow and fear on her face. Rinoa took a step towards the door but Squall grabbed her waist before she could go any further.

“Let me go Squall, I’m leaving it will be safer for everyone” she continued to struggle against him pushing at his arm and twisting her body anything to get her away from him, but he held fast.

“Why do you think she’s been drugged, Squall” Edea asked timidly, she watched the couple interact it was clear that their bond was getting stronger just by how Squall was acting around her.

“She has a pinprick hole in her vein, and amongst other symptoms she can’t remember what happened this morning with Ellone and Felicity”. Squall answered. 

 

Squall looked down at Rinoa she was still struggling against his arm, it was futile even if she did escape him, she wouldn’t get far. He saw how Edea was regarding them, he was well aware the position he was holding over Rin, his possessiveness and protective instinct kicking in. Edea nodded her head.“Very well, bring her over to the bed and I’ll take some blood” Edea said as she was walking towards the hospital bed.

Squall grabbed both of Rinoa’s upper arms and guided her towards it, she had stopped struggling obviously aware that she wasn’t going anywhere with Squall in tow. He helped her onto the clinical white hospital bed, he couldn’t stand to see the misery and hatred in her eyes not towards him but at herself. 

Squall held her arm steady as Edea prepared a syringe and an elastic band, she wrapped the band tight around Rinoa’s upper arm. She cleaned the vein with an antibacterial wipe and stopped.  
Edea stroked her fingers lightly over the vulnerable vein one that had apparently been used way too many times. 

“I can’t take blood from her vein” Edea announced standing straight. 

“What do you mean?” Squall demanded, his hand was steady on Rinoa who was noticeably panicking.

“Her veins have collapsed in this area it’s a sign of over drug use” she said sadly.

“Are you telling me this isn’t the first time I’ve been drugged like this” Rinoa was shaking to get out of Squall’s grasp, her heart beat running wild in her chest. 

“Why is this happening to me don’t I have enough to contend with, why can’t I remember this, no one has come close to me like this” Rinoa was now weeping sadly in Squall’s arms. He sat on the bed next to her and held her face up.

“Rin, I swear to you I will find out who is doing this, I think it’s safe to assume it’s someone at garden, could it be Odine”

 

Rinoa looked up at Squall’s blue eyes, this was the man she fell in love, the man who would do anything to protect her.

Rinoa grabbed Squall into a massive hug, she brought her second hand from her pocket to the back of his neck, her fingers came away slightly red, she reached back into the pocket, the tissue with the blood on was gone, she’d totally forgotten about it. 

Squall felt a buzzing in his pocket, it was Quistis texting him that they have made progress with the case. He reluctantly pulled away from Rinoa.

“Rin, I have to leave it’s important, but I want you to stay with Edea for the afternoon, if that’s ok, I don’t want you on your own and also I’m gonna take you on a date tonight so be ready for 7” Squall kissed her head before he regarded Edea with a nod, he walked out of the room like a man on a mission.

Edea looked at Rin who was trying so hard to pull herself together but understandably anyone would be terrified in the same position, it brought her back to her own experience of being a sorceress being alone all those nights missing her knight and not sure when she would feel a blade pointing at her back. 

“Rinoa sweetheart I’m going to take blood from your other arm so we can find out what type of drug this is and hopefully trace the whereabouts and then I’ll treat you to some hot chocolate”

For once in a long time Rinoa smiled and drifted off peacefully unaware of the needle sinking into her vein.

 

“What’s the report” Squall demanded as he stepped through the conference room, the whole gang including Seifer and Cid were gathered around the large oval wooden table.

Quistis nudged Seifer with her elbow and nodded toward Squall. Seifer stood up slowly and walked to him. He itched the back of his head uncomfortably.

“I just wanna say again that I’m sorry for this, I shouldn’t have approached Rinoa like that and I’m aware my presence is probably making it more-. Seifer grabbed his face in his hands, his nose coming away bleeding and an odd angle, he should have seen that coming.

“Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind Seifer” Squall snarled, he shook his right hand out the impact of his fist hitting Seifers nose also hurt his hand.

Selphie snickered at Seifers misfortune as she rose to give her report. 

“We managed to find the iP address but it’s going to take time to decrypt it and it may not necessarily lead us to the hacker, if they managed to hack into Laguna’s computer and take over his account which we should assume would be heavily guarded with encryptions, passwords galore, fire walls, back up files than they will be a skilled hacker not one of these amateurs”

Squall held a hand up. “Yes, Selphie I get the picture you don’t need to get into anything technical, how long will it take you to decrypt it”

“No more than a week, Willow and Nida are also giving me a hand so definitely should get it done soonish” 

“Good thankyou Selphie and everyone, is there anything else” Squall asked idly watching Cid putting new batteries into a clock.

“Cid” he barked.

Cid looked up at the sound of his name being shouted. 

“Nothing to report on my end but Laguna called me earlier requesting a meeting in person here”

Squall nodded at Cid. “Tell him I’ll speak to him the earliest opportunity”.

“How’s Rin” Willow’s timid voice came from behind a laptop.

“She’s with Edea at the moment having a blood test”

“A blood test?” Willow asked confused. Squall regarded her with a look, judging by everyone else they had no clue.

“Rinoa has been drugged numerous times, there are pinpricks in her veins, I am assuming whoever is doing this is injecting her when she least expects it so probably whilst she’s sleeping, which means someone has a copy of the master key”

Everyone gasped in response to the news, Cid looked pale and Quistis looked like she wanted to kill someone.

“Oh no poor Rinoa, this is horrible news” Cid murmured. 

“What aren’t you telling me Cid” Squall demanded, he was getting pissed at how everything seemed to be a secret and he was always the last to know.

Cid sat down his head in his hands. “Drugs and alcohol mess with inhibitions, making you have less control over your body and mind, for sorceresses this is even more so it’s documented that just two drinks and one drug usage can hinder control of powers and cause issues which I’m sure you can all imagine”.

Cid stopped talking his face now turning ashen and old he looked at Squall with dread in his eyes.

“Whoever is doing this knows Rinoa is a sorceress and is actually trying to force her to lose control of her powers, but why I don’t understand”

“Selphie you need to decrypt the iP address ASAP”. Squall said, unease and weariness creeping into his voice for the first time.

 

“Wow this place is so beautiful, Squall” Rinoa shouted, she spun around her wind proof jacket twirling with her, she looked like a young adult just enjoying life instead of the dark evil being she had the potential of being.

As promised Squall had picked her up at 7 and taken her to his secret cove that he found one night when exploring. He led her by the hand up the little cliff where the gap was, it was October so the night was cold but the skies clear. Squall laid out the blanket and dragged her down so she rested half on him, her head nestled on his chest and her thigh across his legs.

They looked up at the sky, watching the comets leave a trail of white dust as they burned in space, the constellations twinkled above them, the only witness to their precious moments. 

“Squall do you still want to be with me?” Rinoa asked nervously. She looked up his handsome face.

“Rinoa, you are the only one I have ever wanted to be with and that will remain until I stop breathing” 

“Aren’t you afraid of my sorceress powers, everyone else is, what if they hurt you and the others and you’re forced to imprison me or kil…”

She was cut off by a tender kiss on her cold lips, Squall gazed at her beautiful but haunted face through his eyelashes.

“Rin that will never happen, I’m your knight and we will complete the bonding process and then nothing bad will happen again to us”

“How can you be sure?”

“As long as I have you in my arms I’m sure of anything”

Rinoa reached up with her fingers to trace his scar, her lips descended on him shyly at first and then more boldly as she heard his soft grunts of pleasure. She yelped in surprise as she was flipped slightly so he was on top of her, his hard thigh in between her legs. Squall’s tongue was demanding, there was no air leaving the two of them they were joined so deeply they could have been one. He kissed her over and over until they both realised they needed to breathe. They looked at each other with desire and love filled eyes and continued their passionate display all through the night. 

 

Bright eyes watched them from the beach, a snarl escaped from a shrouded face, the sorceress was starting to regain her control over her powers, something needed to separate the two, the girl would be nothing without her precious knight, they believed that the poison could only be administrated through an injection but they were all wrong, on day break the poison would slip into the girl’s coffee at least they would have tonight before things really got chaotic. 

The eyes watched them for a few more seconds before silently walking away back to garden.

 

AN: Thank you so much and again so sorry for being on hiatus for so long, hopefully I can get this finished by summer but no promises I’m afraid. The next chapter starts taking a turn for the worse for our beloved heroes.

Songs

Body by SYML

White blood by Oh wonder

Game of survival by Ruelle.


End file.
